


The Day of Execution

by Guinevere3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere3/pseuds/Guinevere3
Summary: A hunting trip with Arthur and the King leads to trouble for Merlin...... and its not just the deer that are in danger.!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work was inspired by the art of InsidousSerpent @ DeviantArt.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+was+inspired+by+the+art+of+InsidousSerpent+%40+DeviantArt.com).



The Day of Execution  
CHAPTER ONE

If there was one thing Merlin hated more than having to wake at dawn, it was having to wake at dawn and go hunting. Pulling himself from his bed, and flinging on some clothes, he joined Gaius at the breakfast table with a scowl clouding his features.  
Gaius looked at his adopted son with fondness, hidden behind a gruff remark: “ You look as charming as a bear besieged by hornets”, he observed sagely. “What’s got you out of bed on the wrong side?”  
“Arthur’s going hunting”, replied Merlin, lifting his spoon to delve into the sloppy mess Gaius called porridge. 

“Ah”, Gaius nodded. “Your favourite sport…………… the game of kings”…  
“What sport is it when one side has crossbows and spears, and the other side nothing”, retorted Merlin, hastily eating his meal before rising to his feet. “ I’ll be back tonight”, he said, grabbing his jacket and making for the door.  
“Take care, Merlin, “ warned Gaius. “Deer are not the only animals at risk on a hunt. Choose your position carefully”.  
“I ll be fine”, Merlin reassured him, waving an acknowledgement as he disappeared through the doorway.

“Come ON!, Merlin!! Where’ve you been?” called Arthur as Merlin made his way quickly across the courtyard. “We need another horse saddling…… my father is joining us”.

“Just make my day, why don’t you,” Merlin muttered under his breath as he crossed to the stables to prepare the King’s horse. Uther was notorious for keeping hunting parties out in the forest for a week until he caught his quarry, tracking it over many miles across his kingdom.  
The possibility of adding camping in the open to an extended hunt only served to darken Merlin’s mood further. He passed the King’s horse to an attendant, and mounted his own. Soon the party were making their way out of Camelot and into the Forest. 

 

Merlin’s instincts proved correct; one day on the hunt was not enough for the King of Camelot. He had not enjoyed a hunt for many months due to his stately responsibilities, and was intent on making the best of this opportunity. He also enjoyed the company of his son, Arthur, in these more relaxed surroundings, retelling stories of past exploits over the campfire.  
One advantage of having the King among the party was that his kitchen staff accompanied the group, releasing Merlin from the necessity of preparing the evening meal as he usually did for Arthur and his knights. Instead, he busied himself gathering firewood and tending to the horses. Having found himself with some welcome free time on his hands, Merlin took the opportunity of resting, his back supported by a towering oak tree. Seeing him there, Arthur came to join his friend.

“What’s the matter with you?”, Arthur remarked, settling himself down. “You’ve been really quiet and grumpy all day. I’m missing your cheeky remarks and usual banter.”,  
“There’s nothing wrong with me….. I just like my home comforts, that’s all”, retorted Merlin.  
“Home comforts!!” Arthur chortled. “You have a wooden bed and a lumpy mattress”.  
“Yes, well….. it’s better than a blanket and damp ground” returned Merlin with feeling. ……”And,…..”  
“What?”  
…”I really don’t like hunting. I believe all life is precious and should be preserved where possible”.  
“Does that include rabbits?” Arthur joked, knowing Merlin’s fondness for rabbit stew.  
”Well, I meant creatures with beauty and intelligence, like deer…..” he prevaricated.  
“I guess that rules you out, then”, laughed Arthur….”Hey, lads, we’re having Merlin stew tonight!” The knights laughed. Arthur rose to his feet, and reached down his hand to pull Merlin up. “Come on…. Lets go eat”.

Later that night, a silent hooded figure came upon the party as they chatted and drank ale around the campfire.  
“Halt. Show yourself”, challenged the knight standing watch. The figure removed the hood of his cloak, revealing a young boy of about 13 years.  
“What’s your business here”, asked the knight, more kindly now that he saw the intruder was no threat.  
“I’m going back to my village”, explained the boy…..”I’ve been catching frogs”.  
“Catch many?” asked the guard, smiling at the boy and remembering the pastime he had indulged in as a lad.  
“One or two”, answered the boy holding up a bucket for inspection.  
“Better get on your way, then…..don’t want you disturbing the King and Prince Arthur with your smelly friends”.  
The boy shrugged, pulled up his hood, and resumed his path. When he was sure that the guard had no further interest in him, he diverted from the path and cut into the forest, making for a secret dell hidden in its depths.  
As he came closer to the dilapidated hut secreted beneath the trees, he slowed, became cautious and watchful as he approached the door. It opened, creaking at his touch…. Then he was pulled inside, and a knife was pressed against his throat.  
The boy swallowed nervously…”My Lady?”  
He was released quickly and pushed further into the hut. He turned to face Morgana.

 

“What news do you bring?” she demanded, still holding the slim, shining knife.  
The boy shivered, and stuttered…”The King, my Lady. The King and Prince Arthur are in the forest with the hunt.”  
Morgan gave a sly smile… “Where, exactly?”  
“By Reiker’s Clough, my Lady. They have made camp there, just outside the village of Egwlysbach.”  
“How many knights?” she prompted, still stroking the knife.  
“About half a dozen, and maybe three or four servants”.  
“You have done well, Donagh. Here, catch”, and she threw a small bag of coins in his direction.  
The boy caught the bag, and bowed in gratitude. He held up the bucket….. “toads, my Lady”.  
Morgana took the bucket and laid it on the floor. She turned to the boy.  
“Watch the King, Donagh. When the hunt moves on, let me know”, commanded Morgana.  
The boy nodded, then made quickly for the door, slipping through and off into the starless night.  
Inside the hut, Morgana reflected on this piece of news.  
“How careless of you, Uther, to wander into my territory with only six knights. You will pay for that folly,” the sorceress promised with a humourless laugh.

(All illustrations Copyright BBC TV)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Gaius beg for Merlin's life and agree a drastic solution......... but Uther is still not satisfied.

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Two.

The following day dawned bright and sunny, and the party were in cheerful anticipation of a successful hunt. Merlin helped with breaking up the camp and feeding the horses before mounting up at the head of the party alongside Arthur and the King. As they travelled down a dirt track between an avenue of trees, the party spread out a little, the King falling back to discuss tactics with Sir Leon.  
Merlin and Arthur were bantering together as usual. “Come on, Merlin. Show some enthusiasm,” Arthur cajoled his servant. Merlin answered with a sniff.  
“Dollophead!” responded Arthur.  
“That’s my word,” Merlin replied.  
“And it suits you perfectly”, declared the Prince. 

 

At that moment, shouts and screams of horror, followed by the sound of crashing branches caused both boys to whip round in their saddles. An astonishing sight met their eyes. An avenue of tall trees was falling on the trailing members of the hunt, including the King. And in the far distance, Morgana, with hand oustretched, was attempting to wreak revenge on her father. 

There was no time to consider options. With no thought for the consequences, Merlin stretched out his hands and uttered a spell, freezing the falling timber in place. The startled party made haste to get out of danger, many of them having witnessed Merlin performing his spell.   
Once everyone was safe, Merlin lowered the timber to the ground, an action observed by the whole hunt.  
“Seize him!” cried Uther. “He’s a sorcerer!!” Several knights moved to obey the King’s command but Arthur, swiftly dismounting, stood in front of his servant, blocking their approach.  
“No! Father!.... Merlin is not a sorceror!! I would know!  
“Arthur!! Can’t you see! Didn’t we all just see evidence of sorcery!” cried Uther.   
“But, this is nonsense! Merlin saved our lives…. Your life, father!” pleaded the Prince.  
He rounded on his servant…..”Merlin… tell him… you are not a sorceror!”

 

But Merlin was silent , head bowed, staring at the ground. Uther dismounted and strode over to the boy, shouldering his son aside.  
“You have magic”, he declared savagely , stabbing a finger at Merlin.  
“I was born with it!, declared Merlin, relieved in some way that all pretence was now stripped away and the truth could be told.  
“I made you Arthur’s manservant”, Uther grated in disbelief whilst shaking a gloved fist in Merlin’s face.  
Merlin shrugged, staring defiantly at Uther. “All this time, there has been magic at the heart of Camelot”, he told the King.   
Arthur stared at his friend, his face white with shock. Could this be his Merlin speaking?  
“Arrest him!” commanded Uther. Five guards moved to do his bidding, grabbing Merlin and tying him down, before pulling a sack over his head and throwing him into a wagon.  
“The hunt is over”, declared Uther. “We must return to Camelot”.  
Numb with disbelief and frantic with fear over Merlin’s fate, Arthur rode close to the wagon on the return to the city.  
In the Council chamber later that evening, Merlin was brought from the cells to be sentenced in front of the Court. Gaius, desperate with fear for his adopted son, appealed to the King.

 

“Please, Your Majesty, Merlin saved your life. Is this any way to repay him”  
“He is a sorceror. It is out of my hands…. The law must be obeyed, or we will all succumb to a return of magic.” Uther stated, striding up and down before his throne.  
“ But, Sire, he’s just a boy”, pleased Gaius. “He’s my boy. I have never asked anything from you before, Uther, but this one thing, I implore you. Do not execute Merlin.”  
“He’s your boy? So you should have schooled him better…… you should have told me about his magic…… You have betrayed me, Gaius”, stormed Uther, growing more and more angry.  
“Please, Father, Gaius is right. Merlin saved many lives today, and now I have realised just how many times he has saved me in the past. This is no way to treat a loyal servant”, begged Arthur, grabbing at his father’s arm as he made his plea.  
Uther shrugged him off……”The law must be upheld.”  
He glared at Merlin, kneeling before him. “By the power invested in me, I summon you to death by fire. You will be executed at dawn.”  
“No!!” cried Arthur and Gaius simultaneously. Gwen, standing only yards away burst into heartbroken sobs, and rushed from the court.  
Merlin sighed, and gave a small shake of his head, not daring to look at Gaius and see the sorrow etched on his adoptive father’s face.  
Two guards came forward and seized Merlin, dragging him from the court , and down to the cells.

 

The King grew calmer; he glanced across at his physician. “I am sorry, Gaius, but Merlin was seen to perform magic in front of the whole court…. I had no choice but to sentence him.”  
Gaius stared implacably at the King, then approached the throne , a thoughtful look appearing on his face.   
“What if Merlin lost his magic?” he challenged Uther. “Would you grant him a reprieve then?”  
“What do you mean?”, Uther shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“There may be a way to strip Merlin of his magic; he would no longer pose a threat to you or Camelot”, suggested Gaius.  
“Is this true”, stammered Arthur, feeling like a drowning man offered a lifeline. He rose from his seat beside his father’s throne…..“Can you actually take away Merlin’s magic”? He whirled round to his father…”there would be no need to execute Merlin……….Please , Father..”  
“But sorcery was seen to be practised”, insisted Uther, still determined to cling to his decision. “And the law must be obeyed”.  
“And you don’t think that being stripped of his magic is a harsh enough punishment for Merlin”, rasped Gaius, glaring at Uther.  
Arthur rushed to support Gaius; he couldn’t bear to lose Merlin either.  
“Father…… I beg you.. please reprieve Merlin…. If,.. if Gaius can do this…”  
Uther got to his feet walking up and down, his head bowed in thought.  
As his silence lengthened, Arthur grew desperate.  
“If you execute Merlin, I will leave Camelot and never return!” Arthur announced, aware that this was the last and only card he had left to play.  
The King’s head jerked up and he stared in astonishment at his son. “You would give up your inheritance for a servant?? You would turn your back on the throne………. On me?”  
“That’s up to you, Father”, returned Arthur. “Reprieve Merlin, and I’ll stay. Kill him, and you will force me to leave”.

The King paused, thought for a while, then turned to Gaius. “How do you propose to rid Merlin of his magic?” he asked.  
Gaius moved closer to the two men, lowering his voice. “This must be kept absolutely secret”, he told them. “Merlin would rather die than lose his magic. There is a way….. one from the old religion. A creature which absorbs the magic of others An Eoncannah...”  
“And you can obtain this creature?”, questioned Uther, with mild suspicion.  
“I think so, Sire. Though, of course, I cannot reveal my sources. But I believe there is one in the keeping of a practitioner of the old religion who resides in the Forest of Gedref.”  
“That’s Cedred’s kingdom”, warned Uther.  
“I’ll leave at once!” said Arthur, jumping to his feet, hand on his sword.  
“I haven’t agreed to this action yet”, Uther reminded his son. “But in view of your outburst, and the debt I owe to Gaius, I’m minded to consider it. However, if your plan fails, the law must take its course…Is that understood”.  
Gaius and Arthur exchanged glances, then nodded.  
“You have until dawn tomorrow to see this through”, he told them. “If not, the boy dies.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Gaius put their plan into action. But will this save Merlin?

The Day of Execution.  
CHAPTER THREE  
Several hours later, a dischevelled and breathless Arthur entered Gaius’ chambers carrying a large wooden box, secured with strong iron clasps.  
“You got it!” exclaimed Gaius, clearing a space on the bench for the box. Arthur thankfully set down his burden. “Yes, but the Docraid was not happy to part with it,” he said. “It required a lot of persuasion”. A dark stain on his tunic attested to the amount of persuasion needed to retrieve the creature now contained inside the box.  
“I’ve been thinking about how we might accomplish this task without Merlin becoming aware of what we are doing”, explained Gaius. “ If I slip a powerful soporific into his soup, he will have no knowledge of what transpires when we release the creature into his cell. But we need to distract the guards……”  
“Leave that to me,” said Arthur.   
Whilst Gaius prepared the soup for Merlin’s supper, Arthur visited his friend in the cells, leaving the box out of sight of Merlin and the guards. He approached cautiously, as though uncertain whether Merlin would use his powers against him. Gripping the bars that divided them, Arthur spoke in a low voice…”I thought I knew you…”  
Merlin shrugged and came to the bars, his hands gripping the metal so tight that his knuckles were white.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Arthur continued, still not quite able to believe that Merlin, … his Merlin.., could be a sorceror.  
“I wanted to…but….” Merlin bit his lip.  
“What stopped you?”  
Merlin gave a half-smile. “You’d have chopped my head off”.  
“I’m not sure what I would have done,” confessed Arthur.  
“And I didn’t want to put you in that position”, Merlin told him.  
“I can’t let you die………..I won’t..”, Arthur promised. “Whatever I have to do, I will not let this happen.”  
Merlin shook his head. “It’s too late. Uther has pronounced sentence. There’s nothing to be done”. He raised his eyes to Arthur’s. “But thank you”.

“I should thank you,” protested Arthur. “I know now, what you’ve done for me, for Camelot”. His hand shifted to touch Merlin’s fingers…….. but then pulled away as Gaius approached them, bearing a bowl.  
“Your supper , Merlin……I’ m sorry its not much, but it will prevent you going hungry.” He slid the bowl and spoon under the cell bars. Merlin retrieved it gratefully….. “Thank you, Gaius”.  
Although eating was furthest from Merlin’s thoughts, he knew that Gaius would feel comforted if he ate the soup. But Merlin’s mind was occupied planning his escape. He had already decided that he must leave Camelot, though it would break his heart to do so. Leaving Arthur, and abandoning Gaius would be hard, but he had no intention of being executed.   
Having finished his soup, he passed the bowl back to Gaius.   
“How do you feel?”, asked Gaius, examining his adopted son with a clinical gaze.  
“How you’d expect a condemned man to feel, I guess”, commented Merlin , attempting to lighten the tension with a joke. “Actually, I’m beginning to feel a bit peculiar, whooooo..zzz..yyy………………” and he slid to the floor.

“Quick!” instructed Gaius of Arthur…..”bring the box here, and get the keys from the guards.   
Arthur spun on his heels, retrieved the box and brought it to Gaius. Then he approached the guards. “We have permission to interrogate the prisoner”, he told them.  
The guards look startled, but hurried to do the Prince’s bidding…. In truth, he appeared in no mood to brook any interference. The keys were handed over, and the guards returned to their dice.  
Arthur opened the cell and lifted Merlin from the floor, depositing him gently onto the hard, low bunk . He observed his friend carefully, making sure that he was completely under the influence of the potion Gaius had given him.   
“This won’t hurt him, will it”, he asked Gaius anxiously, as he deposited the box containing the creature in the centre of the cell, and removed the lid.   
“I don’t think it causes any pain,” Gaius reassured him, “though to be truthful, I’ve never seen it in action”.  
They both gazed down at the large slug-like creature lying in the box. As it began to stir, they retreated from the cell, closing the door behind them and observing from the safety of the corridor. The creature oozed from its box and slid across the cell floor, homing onto the magic it sensed in Merlin. Suddenly, it shot into the air and descended, fastening onto Merlin’s face and upper body. The defenceless young man shook from head to toe as the creature fed on his magic. The sight disgusted Arthur but when he attempted to rush to his friend intent on dragging the creature off him, Gaius restrained him with a warning..”this is the only way to save Merlin’s life”, he reminded him.  
When the assault was over, and the creature returned to the box, Arthur replaced the lid and removed all evidence of the proceedings. Finally, he paused over Merlin, adjusting a blanket to ward off the cold, noting the pallor of his cheeks and the slight movement of his chest as he breathed.   
A pang of guilt ripped through him. He felt that he had committed a very selfish act; he had robbed Merlin of his most precious possession in order to keep him close…. To keep him alive. “I’m sorry”, he whispered, though the sleeping boy was deaf to his words.

The next morning Merlin awoke to be greeted not by the executioner, but by Arthur and Gaius smiling broadly.   
“My father has reconsidered his sentence, and has offered a reprieve”, Arthur told him. “But there is one proviso”.  
“And what is that?” asked Merlin, suspiciously.  
“You must not practice magic within Camelot’s borders”.

Merlin considered this. Within Camelot’s borders, Arthur had the knights’ protection, and danger was usually present outside of those borders, not inside. The likelihood of him needing to practise magic inside Camelot was therefore lessened, and with care, could be avoided.  
“Alright”, he agreed slowly, totally unaware that he could never practise magic again anywhere.  
Later, in the throne-room, in the presence of the Court, Uther announced that he had reprieved Merlin’s sentence, in gratitude for having saved the lives of many of his courtiers, and the King himself. The announcement was received with joy by many of those present, in particular, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur. Merlin was required only to accept the reprieve, and the censure on his use of magic within Camelot’s borders.   
“Thank you, Your Majesty”, murmured Merlin, delighted to return to Gaius’ chambers once more.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther puts his revenge plan into operation, and with Arthur and Gaius out of the way, who will rescue Merlin from this new peril?

The Day of Execution.  
Chapter Four

The following weeks passed fairly uneventfully. In fact, life was so normal that sometimes Merlin thought he must have dreamed the whole unfortunate event.  
Arthur still behaved in the thoughtless , arrogant way he always had, but sometimes Merlin caught the prince looking at him with a strange, almost guilty expression. Still, in his usual light-hearted way, Merlin shrugged it off, as something fashioned from his imagination.  
One evening, whilst poring over some council matters in his Chambers, Uther received an unwelcome guest. The flickering of the candles, and the eventual snuffing out of their light signalled the arrival of Nimueh.

There was a smirk on her face as she met the loathing gaze of the King.   
“So, are you proud of your son, Uther?. The son you wanted in order to preserve the Pendragon line…..” She gave a humourless laugh. “But I fear we will not be hearing the patter of little Pendragon feet whilst Merlin is around”.  
Uther started to his feet. “What do you mean, witch”, he grated angrily. “What trick have you devised to torment me now?”  
“No trick, Uther. Open your eyes, and see” The sorceress drew a circle in the air with her finger. The circle became a window, and through it Uther could see into his son’s chambers. Merlin was helping Arthur prepare for bed. Whilst he was removing Arthur’s shirt he involuntarily laid his hand on Arthur’s chest. The Prince gave a gasp; Merlin froze with his hand still resting over the other boy’s heart, and raised his head to gaze at Arthur in confusion. 

Their eyes locked; a mutual acknowledgement, then Merlin snatched his hand away and spun round to busy himself turning down the Prince’s bedsheet.

Having finished his task, he stepped away , before addressing Arthur whilst looking at the floor. “Will there be anything else, Sire”, he murmured quietly.  
“No, you may go”, Arthur told him softly.

A few days later came the epidemic of sweating sickness; it swept rapidly through the whole city, proving fatal to the very young, and the very old, despite Gaius’ attempts to contain it.  
The physician was forced to request Arthur for Merlin’s assistance, as he was overwhelmed with the amount of sick people requiring his services. Gaius received the impression that on this occasion, Arthur was more reluctant than usual to release Merlin from his duties, but did so largely out of concern for his people.   
Uther had been watching the two young men carefully since his unscheduled meeting with Nimueh. He began to see that the sorceress was not misleading him. That something was developing between the two was evident from the way they looked at each other. Uther wracked his brains to think of some way of coming between his son and Merlin, and suddenly, he was presented with a golden opportunity.

(Copyright Insidious Serpent @DeviantArt.com)  
“You wanted to see me, Father”, Arthur asked, striding into the throne-room in his usual confident manner.   
“Yes, Arthur. There have been reports of skirmishes on the border with Odin’s kingdom. I want you to take a party of knights and put an end to it.”  
“Right away, Father”, responded the Prince with enthusiasm. He had been itching for a good fight these past two weeks and this would be a good exercise for his knights.  
“I don’t think it would be advisable to take Merlin with you”, the King declared, watching his son carefully. A look of disappointment swept over the young man’s face.  
“Oh? Why do you say that?” the Prince replied, genuinely puzzled.  
“Because it’s the border, Arthur”, his father explained. “Merlin might discover that he can’t practice magic on the border or anywhere else for that matter. What if he places himself – and you – in danger before he discovers that?”  
Arthur had to agree that the King had a point.   
“He’s very busy helping Gaius right now…. He will understand if I don’t ask him to accompany me”, reflected Arthur.   
“When can you leave?”, Uther asked.  
“We’ll leave before nightfall”, his son reassured him.  
Uther smiled . “Excellent”, he declared. But his pleasure was not in Arthur’s agreement, but with the plan he was developing to put an end to Merlin’s interference once and for all.  
***  
“I’m not saying I wanted to go with Arthur”, Merlin remarked to Gaius as they watched the knights departing from the battlements. “I just thought it strange that he didn’t want me to go. I mean, usually he insists that I go on these affairs, though sometimes, I’d rather not. Eating weird animals; being eaten by weird animals…….No, I’m happy to stay here”.  
“I think you protesteth too much, Merlin”, commented Gaius with a raised eyebrow.  
“Sorry?” asked Merlin.  
“Exactly,” replied Gaius. “It seems to me you’re sorry to be missing the event”.  
“No, no…. really , I’m not”….  
***  
No sooner had Arthur left the city, Uther put his plans into operation. First he summoned the woodcutters and instructed them to build a pyre in the courtyard, and to have it completed by dawn.  
He sent a message to Gaius that another patient, a courtier, had gone down with sweating sickness and needed his attention. Then, with Arthur and Gaius out of the way, he ordered two guards to arrest Merlin and place him in the deepest dungeon in the bowels of the Palace.

 

Merlin sat on the hard wooden bunk in his cell with his head in his hands, wracking his brains to think what he could have done to upset Uther this time. He had not been taken before the King, so he had no idea what charge had been laid against him. Maybe the King was angry that he didn’t go with Arthur to the border incursion. Try as he would he couldn’t think of a single transgression against the laws of Camelot. Usually, for small sins, Uther placed Merlin in the stocks, so this must be something important for him to have been thrown into the cells. But what could it be?? Still wrestling with the problem, he wrapped himself in the thin blanket and eventually fell into a fitful doze.  
Hours later Merlin awoke cold and hungry. He looked around, but could see no evidence that food or water had been brought while he was sleeping or even a candle to light his cell. Moving to the cell bars, and peering out, he could see no guards, hear no sounds. It was as if the world had forgotten him. Feeling utterly miserable, he returned to the bunk and curled his body to try to keep warm.  
***

Later that evening Gaius was making late rounds to his most seriously ill patients when he spied Gwen on her way home.   
“Have you seen Merlin”, he asked, becoming quite anxious now that the boy had been missing for some hours.  
“Didn’t he go with Arthur?”, Gwen replied, stepping daintily aside to avoid some animal droppings.  
“No, he remained behind to help me”, explained Gaius…..”not that he’s been much help. He’s been missing most of the day.”  
“Have you checked the Tavern”, Gwen asked mischeviously. Gaius frowned.  
“Maybe he went with Arthur after all……. He was pretty disappointed to be left behind, though he would be the last to admit it”, ruminated the old man.  
“How is Elyan…… recovering now I hope”. Elyan had been one of the first victims of the sweating sickness, which had prevented him from accompanying Arthur on his mission to the border lands.  
“He much better, though still weak,” Gwen told him. “Did you know about the execution tomorrow, Gaius?”……. She went on. ”Elyan told me they have discovered another sorceror.”  
“Execution?….. I hadn’t been informed, “ replied Gaius, in some confusion. “I have to be on hand, to certify the death afterwards”.  
“Yours isn’t a pleasant job, is it”, Gwen sympathized.  
“Indeed”, responded Gaius, still puzzled about her news. It continued to occupy his mind for much of the night, when Merlin did not return home, but by morning he thought he had the answer.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is at Uther's mercy....... But the King is merciless.......

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Five

“My Lord, may I have a word?”. Gaius entered the Council Chamber just after breakfast to consult the King.  
“Of course, Gaius. How can I help?” Uther appeared to be in good humour; Gaius dared to hope he would still feel that way after their talk.  
“Sire, I appear to have lost Merlin…… I have n’t seen him since yesterday”.  
“That’s rather careless of you, Gaius”, observed the King. “Have you tried the Tavern. I’m led to believe he spends a lot of time in there…?”  
“Yes, Sire. That was the first place I looked.”  
“Arthur’s chambers….?”   
“That was the second place I looked”.  
“The stables….. ?”  
“Not Merlin’s favourite place , Sire. I doubt if I would find him there..”  
“Then I don’t see how I can help you, Gaius.” The King frowned.

There was a long pause, then Gaius cleared his throat .  
“I believe there is to be an execution today, Sire. I have only just become aware of it”.  
“I didn’t want to trouble you. There are so many demands upon your time just now, so I have sought the services of the physician in Caerleon. There is no need for you to attend the execution, Gaius”. The King shuffled his papers , then looked up. “Is there anything else?”  
“No, Sire. Thank you, Sire.” Gaius bowed, and left the Council Chamber, now totally convinced that Uther was somehow mixed up in Merlin’s disappearance, and it didn’t bode well for the boy. 

Gaius’ next call was on Elyan, Gwen’s brother, to ask about the sorceror who was to be executed that day. Disappointingly, Elyan had no further news to share, and was as ignorant as Gaius about the identity of the unfortunate prisoner.  
“My information came from one of the guards on the security detail”, Elyan told him. “Apparently, the King instructed that the prisoner should be placed in the cells on the lowest level, with no food or water. The guard said he was a skinny little thing and would probably die of starvation before they got to burn him.”  
“That duplicitous snake, Uther”, stormed Gaius on hearing this. “He’s got Merlin!! And he’s going to execute him tonight!”  
“No!”, exclaimed Gwen, bringing her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. “He wouldn’t dare……….. Arthur would never forgive him!”  
“I don’t think he cares about Arthur’s forgiveness, Gwen….” Elyan interrupted. “And by the time Arthur gets back to Camelot, it will all be over. Merlin will be dead…. What can Arthur do then?”  
Gwen rounded on her brother..”We can’t let this happen. We must stop it somehow.”  
“I agree, but how”, said Gaius. “Merlin is deep below the Castle and no visitors allowed. We can’t get to him”.  
“Then we have only one choice,” said Elyan. “We must get Arthur back to Camelot before nightfall. I know the route they were taking…… I’ll go after him.”  
“You will need a horse…….” Gaius told him… “ take Merlin’s…”   
A short while later, Elyan left Camelot riding Whisky, Merlin’s bay gelding, intent on finding Arthur and persuading him to return to the city in time to save his servant. And he only had hours in which to do it.  
The journey to Odin’s kingdom was through the Forest of Asseteer and over the White Mountains which marked the border with Camelot. Normally, such a journey would take three days, but Elyan knew that Merlin didn’t have that much time: he would be dead by sundown. That thought spurred him, and his horse onward. Arthur had a whole day’s start and could be many miles from Camelot by now.  
***  
Merlin folded his arms across his stomach in an attempt to stop the pain that growled through that part of his body. He was weak from hunger and desperate for water. When the rattling of the cell door signalled guards were arriving, he dared to hope they were bringing sustenance. They weren’t . As soon as he saw their cruel , savage faces he knew things were about to get worse.  
The two men pulled him roughly from the bunk, and began binding him with ropes. They stuffed a cloth into his mouth and tied it in place, refusing to answer his questions, not speaking at all.  
Finally , they pulled a long sack over his head and body, securing that with more rope. “We’ll have to take his boots,” said one. “The people might recognise them”. Merlin was flung back on the bunk and held down while the other man unbuckled his boots and flung them into a corner of the cell. They left Merlin squirming, unable to see or speak.

It was growing dark in the forest under the canopy of trees. Elyan struggled to follow the tracks of the Camelot knights, and frequently had to retrace his route . At last, galloping around a bend on the track, he came upon Arthur’s party camped in a glade. The knights surrounded him as he pulled his horse to a halt. Arthur came to greet him.

 

“Elyan…… what are you doing here? Is n’t that Merlin’s horse you’re riding.”  
“Arthur! Thank the gods I found you”, blurted Elyan, dismounting, then going over to grip the Prince by the shoulders.  
“Your father intends to execute Merlin. The pyres will be lit tonight at sundown.” Elyan wasted no time on details, just the important issue. The effect of his words on Arthur was electric. The Prince sped across to his horse, mounted in one leap, and set off at a gallop….. His orders to meet him in Camelot floated to them on the wind as he passed.  
***  
Merlin had no idea whether it was night or day. Far below the castle, no sounds carried. Bound and gagged within his cell, weak from hunger and desperately thirsty, he strayed into hallucinatory visions.  
When the guards returned again to drag him out of his cell and up the stairs to the courtyard where the pyre was waiting, he was unable to tell what was real, and what was illusory. As he was pushed and pulled , blindly stumbling forward, he thought he heard the sound of a great roar……. Like sea crashing on a shore. Then he realised he was in the centre of a huge crowd….. people jeered, and spat, threw stones and stamped upon his feet as he passed. What in hell was going on?  
Yet above all this commotion he heard a sound…. His name being called : “Merlin! Merlin!”.  
He recognised Gaius’ voice, and tried to turn his head toward it, but he was pushed on from behind. “Merlin!… hold on… Arthur is coming!”…he heard his adoptive father calling.  
Arthur is coming…… Merlin sighed with relief and allowed a little hope into his heart. Without warning, he was hoisted over the shoulder of one of the guards, vaguely aware that they were mounting a platform. Oh, God!! Were they going to hang him? And where was Uther? Merlin was becoming more and more confused as events unfolded. He was set down on his feet, pushed against a wooden pillar and tied there, a rope wound around his neck, body and legs. Then the crowd became quiet.   
Uthers voice rang out around the courtyard. “This man is a sorceror”, he declared. “He has practised magic, and in accordance with the laws of Camelot he is sentenced to death”.  
There was a steady drumming, and belatedly, Merlin understood his fate. He was about to be burned alive. He opened his mouth to scream, but the gag stifled his cries. He tried to wriggle free of his bonds but they held fast. And then, horrifyingly, he felt the rising heat as the fire took hold and flames began to lick around his feet. The pain was unbearable, his screams unheard. The flames rose higher, reaching his waist, the skin on his legs drying and splitting in the heat. Smoke filled his lungs; he couldn’t breathe. Then mercifully, he was swept away into deep darkness, where he felt no more…..

“NNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ” A raw scream split the air around the courtyard. People scattered out of the path of the white stallion that entered at a gallop and charged full pelt toward the pyre. In a feat of magnificent horsemanship, Arthur launched himself from the saddle and onto the platform.   
With one swipe of Excalibur he freed Merlin’s bonds, and , catching his servant up in his arms, jumped over the flames and into the crowd . Arthur stumbled on landing, but quickly righted himself and using his knife, removed the burning sackcloth from Merlin’s body, and the gag from his mouth.   
The sight of his injured friend brought tears to Arthurs face, and he was filled with a rage he had never experienced before.

(Copyright Insidious Serpent @ DeviantArt)  
Gently, with infinite care, he lowered Merlin’s body to the ground. Gaius pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stooped to examine his adopted son, pressing an ear to Merlin’s chest.  
“Is he alive”, whispered Arthur urgently…..”Gaius, please tell me… is he still alive”.  
The physician turned to face the Prince, eyes glistening. “Barely”, he told him. “The smoke and heat have affected his lungs; he is in profound shock, and those burns need immediate attention. I will not lie, my Lord. Without his powers, Merlin may not survive this.”  
By now, the other knights had arrived on the scene, and were staring down at Merlin with sorrow etched on their faces. Gaius motioned to Sir Gwaine .   
“Take him to my chambers” he instructed, rising from his knees with difficulty.  
Gwaine moved to lift Merlin. “No,” said Arthur, his voice almost harsh with pain and grief…”take him to mine”.  
“Sire!?” protested Gaius….” All the herbs I need to treat Merlin are in my chambers”.  
“Then fetch them, Gaius, and quickly,” Arthur retorted, whilst Gwaine gently lifted Merlin. As Arthur caught sight of the boy’s burned feet and legs, he went pale, and would have fallen if Elyan had not steadied him. “Come , Sire”, he said, guiding his Prince to the Palace entrance.  
Gwen was hovering around the door to Arthur’s chambers when Gwaine arrived with Merlin in his arms, Arthur following. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the state of him, and she hurried to turn down the bed.   
“Gwen”, said Gaius arriving just behind with his medicine bag. “Get the servants to fill Arthur’s bath with barely lukewarm water. We need to get the heat out of those legs.” Gwen hurried to relay the Physician’s instructions. Arthur stood by his friend, who was now prostrate on his bed.   
“I am going to need your help with this treatment, Arthur,” Gaius told the Prince. “It’s a little unorthodox, but I believe it could be effective in this case.”  
“What do you want me to do?”, Arthur asked, wanting to help in any way he could.  
“The problem with smoke and heat in the lungs is that they cause fluid to collect in spaces normally needed for the flow of air. To dispel this fluid, a higher pressure is needed in the lung.” So saying, he took in a long breath, then covered Merlin’s mouth with his own, exhaling slowly. Arthur stared.

 

“Watch”, Gaius said, pointing to Merlin’s chest. As he performed the manoeuvre again, Arthur saw Merlin’s chest rise, and then fall slowly. “Its called ‘positive pressure’ therapy, “explained Gaius.  
“And you have used this method before, in these cases”, asked Arthur, mystified.  
“Well, usually in newborns,” admitted Gaius…..”but I think this will help Merlin”  
Following Gaius’ example, Arthur knelt on the bed beside his friend, and taking a deep breath, placed his lips over Merlin’s. To his surprise, Merlin’s lips were soft and pliant, no doubt due to the protective qualities of the gag and the sack hood. Exhaling slowly, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s chest to gauge the rise and fall of his breathing. Every few minutes Arthur repeated the procedure, and was rewarded by a faint tinge of pink in Merlin’s pallid cheeks. On the next attempt, though, just for a second, he felt an answering pressure from Merlin, as if returning a kiss. Arthur drew back his head and stared down at his friend.   
Black eyelashes fluttered………then his blue eyes, cloudy now with pain and confusion, gazed into Arthur’s. Merlin smiled…….. “You came”, he murmured.  
“I came”, confirmed Arthur, smiling back. And without thinking clearly about what he was doing, the Prince lowered his head and took Merlin’s lips in a long, sweet kiss which, to his great joy, Merlin returned in kind.  
This was the scene that greeted Uther as he charged into Arthur’s chambers, sword in hand. Roaring his rage and making directly for Merlin, he raised his sword ready to plunge it into the boy’s chest, but Arthur was quicker, letting fly his knife towards his father’s heart.   
Merlin raised a weak hand to deflect the weapon using his magic, but to no effect. Arthur’s knife found its target and Uther fell to the floor, stone dead.   
The Prince sprang from the bed and marched over to his father’s body, looking down on Uther with a face full of loathing. “You should not have tried to kill my friend”, he said, before returning to Merlin’s side.  
Gaius, having supervised the filling of the bath to the appropriate temperature, came back into the room. He stared down at Uther’s body, pulled out the knife and continued on without comment.  
He wiped the knife on a towel, then approached the two young men.“We will have to remove those trousers”, he told Arthur. “It will require care and a steady hand, so as not to peel off the skin”. “I’ll do it.” Arthur took back the knife, not willing to relinquish ownership of Merlin’s care just yet.  
Delicately he cut through the rough material, flinching inwardly as his efforts exposed the burned and cracked skin on Merlin’s lower legs. Eventually the garment was removed, leaving Merlin wearing only a thin tunic which fell just past his hips.

(Artist unknown – source: DeviantArt.com)

Tenderly, Arthur gathered his servant in his arms and carried him into the adjoining room, where he placed him into the tub. As his burned body came into contact with the water, Merlin gave a sharp intake of breath, shivered violently and lost consciousness.  
“It’s alright, Arthur”, Gaius reassured his Prince, soon to be his King. “It is better that Merlin does n’t feel the pain. We must keep the water cool to draw out the heat of the flames and prevent further damage to the tissues.”  
Arthur placed himself above and behind Merlin, keeping him afloat , so that Merlin’s upper body was supported by Arthur’s arms and chest. Arthur’s body heat was transmitted to Merlin, preventing him from becoming too cold, though Gwen had lit a fire in the room, and was at hand to constantly feed it. Gaius brought a chair over to the side of the tub, and took Merlin’s hand in his, feeling every now and then for the faint pulse at the boy’s wrist.  
Together, they watched and waited through the night, praying that Merlin would still be with them in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Arthur ever forgive his father for his actions toward Merlin? Will Merlin survive the events of the last few hours?

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Six.  
When Merlin came out of a deep and drug- fuelled sleep next day, he found himself wrapped in Arthur’s arms, wearing one of the Prince’s silk shirts, several sizes too large. The soft material lay cool on his bruised and battered body, but something was very wrong. What was he doing in Arthur’s bed? How had he got here? His memory of the events of the past two days was hazy and chiefly involved pain, hunger and a desperate thirst.…..   
Movement in the room attracted his attention. Gwen was entering carrying a tray. She started when she saw Merlin watching her.

“Merlin!, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”she asked, full of concern.  
“What am I doing here?” rasped Merlin, his voice hoarse from smoke inhalation.  
“Arthur saved you from the pyre”, Gwen explained, with a smile, setting down the tray before moving to the window to draw the curtains. Merlin took a short moment to absorb this information .  
“But….. what am I doing here?” he repeated, nodding to the bed and Arthur.  
“Ah, er,… yes… Well, the truth is, Arthur wouldn’t let you out of his sight”, Gwen told him. “He’s been very worried about you”.  
“He has??”, Merlin’s surprise at this information was evident.  
“Merlin, you almost died; I’ve never seen Arthur so angry… and then…”  
“What?”  
“He killed his father…….” Gwen’s voice trailed off., fearing she may have been indiscreet. Merlin’s memory of the preceeding hours seemed very patchy.  
“He killed Uther!!??” Merlin jerked up in astonishment and horror at this news, causing searing pain to travel from his toes to his shoulders. “Aaahh!!”  
Beside him, Arthur came swiftly awake. “Merlin!”  
Merlin sank back down onto the soft pillow. “You killed your father!?”, he breathed, shaking his head, unable to take in this information.  
Arthur and Gwen exchanged glances…. “I was going to leave that detail till you were recovered”, Arthur confessed in a low voice. “But I’m not sorry. Uther deserved it for what he put you through”.  
“Arthur!” Merlin’s sadness was evident. Arthur had killed his father….for him”. Now he had the weight of guilt to add to his burdens.  
Arthur drew himself up in the bed, then assisted Merlin , propping him into a sitting position with more pillows passed to him by Gwen.  
“What would you like to eat?”, she asked, offering him a silver plate.  
“Could I have some water, please”, asked Merlin. She passed him a cup filled to the brim, and Merlin downed it in one draft, presenting it to Gwen for a refill.  
“What about food?” she persisted…pouring more water into the cup.  
Merlin was starving hungry, but also felt sick to his stomach. After glancing at the food on offer, he asked, “Is there any porridge?”  
“Porridge is servant food”, Arthur told him adjusting his position to accommodate the ham , bread and cheese being dispensed by Gwen.  
“But I am a servant”, answered Merlin, a mite peevishly.  
“No, right now… you’re my guest,” announced the Prince.  
Gwen and Merlin both looked at Arthur in absolute amazement.  
“Guest?”, repeated Merlin, as if the Prince had taken leave of his senses.  
“Yes, until you are fully recovered you will share these chambers with me”, announced Arthur, very pleased with his decision.  
“But what about the Court, and what will Gaius say?” demanded Gwen. “This is very unconventional, to say the least, Arthur”.

 

“I agree it is very unconventional, Gwen, but Arthur is King now, and can do as he will”, interrupted Gaius, entering the room and the conversation.  
He came directly to Merlin, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “How are you, my boy”, he asked, including Arthur in a genial smile.  
“I’ve been worse”, replied Merlin, though he couldn’t ever remember feeling worse than the way he did at this moment. Gaius turned to Arthur.  
“Sire, I have n’t yet had the opportunity of thanking you for saving Merlin from Uther”.  
“Consider it done, “ responded the Prince , with a careless wave of his hand.  
“….. and Sire, we need to move forward with the arrangements for your Coronation”, the physician continued. “As soon as we possibly can.”  
“As soon as Merlin is well, then”, declared Arthur, chasing a piece of ham across his plate and spearing it with his knife.  
“No, Sire, I’m afraid we must attend to the internment of the King, and the accession of the new Ruler as soon as possible, to forestall a challenge from our less friendly neighbours”.  
“Cenred and Odin”, Arthur suggested.  
Gaius nodded. “I’m afraid to say that Merlin’s recovery is likely to take some time, Sire. May I enquire how long you intend to keep him here as your guest?”  
Merlin blinked. There seemed to be a game of ownership being played here, with him as the prize.  
Arthur looked at Gaius long and hard. “As long as it takes”, he told his physician, with a proprietal glance at Merlin. “Merlin will heal more quickly in these conditions than he might in your draughty chambers, Gaius….. no offence.”  
Merlin looked from one to the other . “Do I get a say in this?”, he asked.  
“No!” came the sharp retort from both.   
Whilst the two men were arguing about Merlin’s status as Arthur’s guest, Gwen had returned to the kitchens, and managed to obtain some porridge for Merlin. Gratefully, he tucked into the first food he had eaten in two days.   
Gaius watched him , satisfied that his young patient’s appetite was as robust as ever. “I must check your dressings when you have finished,” he told Merlin.   
In the early hours of the morning, whilst Merlin was still unconscious, Gaius and Arthur had removed Merlin from the cool bath, and after carefully drying his injured feet and legs, Gaius had applied cloths soaked in a herbal preparation to Merlin’s wounds, held in place by bandages.  
Now he turned back the bedcovers to examine the dressings, noting how stained they were in many places, indicating that serous fluid was still leaking from damaged tissues.  
“I will have to give you a powerful soporific before I attempt to redress your legs,” he told Merlin. “Otherwise the pain is likely to be severe”.  
Arthur handed his now empty plate to Gwen and hopped out of bed, disappearing behind the screen to dress. He had no wish to witness more of Merlin’s suffering, which hurt him as much as it hurt his friend. He made sure that the procedure was over before he returned to the bedside where Merlin lay peacefully sleeping, due to the medications Gaius had administered. He still appeared frail, and very vulnerable arousing in Arthur a strong, protective urge.

 

Gaius finished packing away his herbs and medicants and turned to the Prince. “Sire, the Council are assembled. We need to discuss arrangements…”  
Arthur sighed. He would have preferred to have remained at Merlin’s side, but at least his friend was safe and comfortable now……. He turned to Gwen, who had just re-entered the room carrying clean linen and towels. “Take care of him”, he asked, quietly. Then he bent his head and dropped a light kiss on Merlin’s forehead, before shrugging on his jacket and following Gaius to the Council Chambers.  
***  
During discussions it was made clear that the Coronation could not be delayed any longer, but Arthur was adamant that Merlin must be present. Gaius reluctantly agreed that his charge was sufficiently recovered from his ordeal to attend the proceedings  
On the following day, Sir Gwaine dressed Merlin in his best shirt and jacket, wrapped his lower limbs in a soft blanket, and carried him carefully to the Throne Room where a chair had been positioned directly below the throne.   
When Arthur, wearing the crown of the King for the first time, turned to address the assembled courtiers, the first face he saw was Merlin’s, beaming with pride and ……love?  
The celebrations went on into the night, with Merlin accorded a seat beside his King in the Banquet Hall. When at last Gwaine returned Merlin to his bed, the young man was well under the influence of the wine which had flowed generously throughout the meal. Arthur was in similar condition when he joined Merlin in bed a few minutes later.  
He reached for his friend and drew him into his arms.   
“Arthur?” Merlin protested weakly.  
“Merlin”.  
“What?”  
“Shut up!”***  
In the darkest hours of the night, Arthur awoke to find Merlin clinging to him, whimpering and shaking, whilst still deeply asleep. He stroked his hair, and his back, then as Merlin grew calm, he shifted from under him and laid him more comfortably in the bed.  
As he did so, the silk shirt rode up to Merlin’s waist, and Arthur attempted to pull it down over his hips. An electric shock ran through him as his fingers touched the boy’s naked body.   
Arthur froze, his hand resting just south of Merlin’s navel. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. The y stared at each other in silence, then slowly Arthur made to withdraw his hand, but Merlin grabbed it and guided it to his groin.   
His eyes were steady as he looked into Arthur’s. Then he gave the briefest of nods.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur becomes King..... what are the consequences for Merlin's and Arthur's relationship?

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Seven

The weeks rolled by, bringing Merlin closer to complete recovery. He was now able to walk without assistance, though only for short distances .  
Arthur showed no sign of allowing his friend to return to Gaius’ chambers, and it seemed that Gaius had accepted the situation……. Arthur and Merlin were ‘an item’.  
Each night, in the privacy of Arthur’s chamber, they explored each other’s bodies, discovering delights and learning how to please one another. During the day, they were seldom out of each other’s sight, with Merlin seated beside Arthur through meetings and banquets.   
If the Knights were perturbed by this demonstration of privilege they kept it well hidden, for on the surface everyone seemed to accept Merlin’s new position in the King’s household – even if they were unsure what that position actually was.  
In the Council Chambers , however, concerns were expressed about the future of the monarchy if matters continued in this direction. No-one doubted that the two young men were now lovers, and that did not bode well for the future of the Pendragon dynasty.  
As always, it fell to Gaius to approach the King on the matter. He found Arthur in his chambers, with Merlin, of course. The King was examining a sheaf of documents scattered across his desk, whilst Merlin reclined on a nearby couch.  
“Sire, may I have a word?” he began.  
“Of course, Gaius……. Is there a problem”, Arthur looked up from his work.  
“It’s a delicate matter, Sire. Perhaps we could speak in private”, and he cast a look in Merlin’s direction. The boy made to rise from the couch.  
“Nonsense, Gaius”, laughed Arthur. “Whatever you have to say, I’m sure Merlin can hear it”.  
“As you wish, Sire, but I’m afraid I have to address a rather delicate matter”. Again the physician glanced at Merlin…..”It concerns your relationship with Merlin” 

 

Immediately Arthur was on the defensive. “What of it, Physician”, he growled.  
“Sire, the Council is concerned about the…… “ he paused, searching for a way to approach the topic………. ”succession of the Monarchy..”  
“Succession”, repeated Arthur, mystified. “What on earth are you talking about, Gaius”.  
“Arthur, the kingdom needs an heir, and in the present circumstances ……Well, there doesn’t seem to be much possibility of that.”   
Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look, then Arthur frowned at Gaius.   
“I will not give him up, Gaius”, he said quietly.  
Arthur’s reply did not surprise the physician. He was n’t expecting instant capitulation.  
”My Lord, I have a suggestion. What about a marriage of convenience? To secure an heir, and Camelot’s future”.  
“I doubt if the daughters of our neighbouring rulers would countenance a menage a trois”, Arthur responded with a rueful grin.  
“Does she have to be a Princess”, interrupted Merlin, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“The Queen must be of high rank, surely”, protested Gaius.  
“No, she doesn’t”, Merlin continued. ”She just has to be a woman. What about Gwen?…… she’s always liked you, Arthur”.  
Arthur leapt on the suggestion, enthusiastically. “Gwen, of course. She knows us, she’s faithful, loyal and sensible…..Perfect!”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something, Sire”, Gaius raised a warning hand. “Gwen has yet to agree to this arrangement.”  
***

 

“What do you really think about this”, Arthur said to Merlin after Gaius had left them.   
“Why? Don’t you like Gwen…?” Merlin rose from the couch and approached Arthur.  
“You know I’m very fond of Gwen. But if you are wondering if it might change our relationship,…… it won’t”.  
“Arthur.. you know it must. Gwen will be your wife.” Merlin told him , feeling utterly miserable.  
“No, Merlin, Gwen will be my Queen………. That’s if she consents, of course. And she must also consent to share.”  
“Share!” Merlin spluttered….  
“Yes”, Arthur confirmed. “If I have to marry, she must understand it is merely to provide an heir for the kingdom. My heart belongs to another”, and he smiled softly at Merlin. “Fortunately, I think Gwen already knows that, so it should not be too difficult a choice”.  
***  
“Marry you!” exclaimed Gwen….”Arthur, are you mad?”  
“You don’t want to marry me?” said Arthur, close to shock. “I thought……..”  
“You thought what… that I’d be so overwhelmed I’d throw myself at your feet?”  
“Well , I didn’t expect you to be angry about it………. I thought you liked me a   
little”.   
Gwen shook her head in exasperation. “Arthur, I like you more than a little….in fact, I like you a lot, but your heart lies with Merlin.”  
“Yes, it does”, the young king admitted... “But Camelot needs an heir, and Merlin can’t provide that. We need you, Gwen. Camelot needs you. Just think of the advantages……… you won’t have to mop floors anymore, or clean. You will have beautiful dresses, jewellery, luxurious chambers….. and you’ll be Queen”, Arthur pressed his argument.  
Gwen was still glaring at him. “In name only…” she sneered.  
“No, because you will bear our child”, Arthur told her, reaching for her hand.  
“What do you mean, our child?……… yours and mine, or yours and Merlin’s?”  
“Our child will belong to all of us. We will be a different sort of family, a family that shares”.  
“And if I agree to share you with Merlin, are you prepared to share Merlin with me?” Gwen challenged him.   
Arthur stepped back in surprise, letting go of her hand.  
“You want Merlin?” he stammered…. completely taken aback.  
“That’s my price”, said Gwen with determination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur strikes a hard bargain, and Merlin is aghast to find he's part of it!

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Seven  
“We’re going to need a bigger bed!”, announced Arthur as he marched into his chambers. He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair, before sitting down at his desk, combing his hand through his hair .  
“A bigger bed!”, exclaimed Merlin , seated in a huge chair by the fire…”What on earth for….. I’m not that big!.”  
“Because……” Arthur paused before continuing….”there’ll be three of us in it!”  
“Three of us!” repeated Merlin open-mouthed. “You are joking!!” He rose from the chair, crossing quickly to Arthur’s side. 

Arthur looked up at him, a dazed expression on his face.  
“It’s no joke”, he affirmed. “Those are Gwen’s terms….. she’s agreed to marry me, and bear an heir as long as you are included in the deal.”  
“No!” Merlin was aghast at the thought . He leaned against the desk, arms folded. “I can’t do that! You mean, she wants me in the bed while you two…….. you know…Agh!!  
“I don’t think you are quite getting it, Merlin”, Arthur said quietly. “You are expected to participate”.  
“What! I’m…….No!!”  
If the issue hadn’t been so serious, Arthur would have laughed out loud at Merlin’s reaction. He looked petrified.  
“Merlin….. I thought you liked Gwen. And wasn’t this your idea?”  
“No, not this…. This was not my idea”, protested Merlin. “My idea was for you to marry Gwen and ……. You know, get the heir…This is…….well, something else entirely.”  
Arthur stood and drew Merlin to him. He raised a hand to caress his cheek, then pulled him closer in a deep kiss filled with longing. When Merlin responded, parting his lips to allow Arthur to take possession of his mouth, Arthur shivered.

He picked Merlin up in his arms and carried him to their bed, where he undressed him slowly, watching Merlin’s eyes darken with the same passion.  
When every vestige of clothing had been removed, and Merlin lay naked before him, Arthur began to bestow kisses on every part of his body, starting with those moist, soft lips and continuing downwards, until his face was deep in Merlin’s silky pubic hair.  
Afterwards, they lay locked in each other’s arms, skin to skin, with Merlin tasting his own seed on Arthur’s lips.  
***  
The announcement that King Arthur was about to marry Guinevere was greeted with some surprise by those inside the citadel and great joy by the rest of the city.  
On the glorious day, the huge Throne room was filled with floral displays, candles, and ribbons in the Camelot colours of reds and golds. People high-born and low, flocked to attend the ceremony.  
As the solemn moment approached, Arthur strode confidently down the aisle, resplendent in shining armour and red cloak.  
When the trumpets sounded for the bride’s arrival, the people craned their necks to see Guinevere in cream and red satin, escorted by Merlin dressed completely in white. As they reached the steps to the throne, Arthur descended to take Gwen’s hand from Merlin, who then took a place standing alongside the Queen’s throne. After the declarations were made by Geoffrey of Monmouth , Merlin passed the Queen’s crown to Arthur, who placed it on Guinevere’s head. 

 

“God save the Queen”, announced Arthur, and the shout was taken up throughout the Throne Room…”God save the Queen”. The more perceptive amongst the attendees might have noticed that Merlin had retreated behind the throne.  
At the celebrations, Gwen took her place on Arthur’s left, while Merlin was seated to his right. The banquet and dancing continued well into the small hours, but the King and Queen retired around midnight. As she left her seat, Gwen smiled down at Merlin and crooked a finger. Nervously, casting a furtive glance in Gaius’ direction, he followed the royal couple out of the hall.  
***  
The three of them stood at the end of the new, much larger bed, all dressed in nightclothes.  
“Alright, “ said Gwen. “Show me what you do.”  
Arthur raised eyebrows at the suggestion. Merlin stared aghast at Gwen.  
“Go on…. Don’t be shy”, she cajoled. “I’ve never done this before. At least you two have had some experience, I take it?”  
The two young men exchanged glances, then Arthur came to Merlin and removed his shirt, before removing his own. Gwen cast approving glances at their bodies, one muscled and toned, the other slender and quite beautiful.  
Merlin clambered onto the bed, and proceeded to gather the blankets around his body. Gwen stepped forward and pulled them off.  
“Merlin!” she said, ruffling his hair with her hand, “I need to see, you idiot!”  
Arthur got into the bed beside Merlin, and with a quick glance at Gwen, took him in his arms and kissed him hard, whilst stoking his chest in slow , circular movements. Then he lowered his lips and bit lightly at Merlin’s nipples, circling them with his tongue whilst his hand moved down between Merlin’s legs. Despite his audience, Merlin groaned, and Gwen watched in fascination as his penis became more erect.  
Gwen could feel herself becoming aroused, watching her spouses pleasuring each other, and the urge to take part was becoming unendurable. She removed her gown, and slid onto the bed, pushing Arthur aside. Kneeling over a very surprised Merlin, she took his erect penis in her hand and placed it inside her, giving a sharp cry as her maidenhead broke on Merlin’s thrust.  
Merlin’s eyes widened. His hips rose to meet her, and she drove down on him, taking his length inside her. He gasped. She smiled, then proceeded to ride him slowly, increasing the pace as she sensed him reaching a climax. They came together, both breathing hard and gasping. They lay for a while still coupled, completely forgetting Arthur, then Gwen moved forward and kissed Merlin full on the mouth, before rolling off in front of her astonished husband. “Thank you, Merlin” was all she said.  
Watching his wife and friend copulate had aroused Arthur ‘s sexual appetite. He stretched out a hand and cupped one of Gwen’s breasts. It was firm as an apple, and soft as a peach. He bent to take a nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, and nibbling gently with his teeth. Beneath him, Gwen trembled. Merlin, curious, knelt to watch, then lowered his dark head to Gwen’s other breast, sucking at the hardening nipple . His hand travelled down her body till his fingers found what they were seeking, and he stroked the soft and silky flesh until Gwen moaned softly and shook beneath his probing fingers.  
Arthur nudged his friend out of the way…. “My turn”, he said with a wink, as he parted Gwen’s legs with his knee and slipped inside her. Gwen moaned again and Arthur slid his hands round to her buttocks, pulling her onto him.  
Merlin was erect again. He edged round until he was behind, placing his hands lightly on his friend’s hips, . Getting a sense of their rhythm, he plunged into Arthur.  
He jerked, and took a swift intake of breath. Then the three of them were riding a rollercoaster , faster and faster until they climaxed together and fell, laughing and gasping in a heap on the bed.  
“You know what”, said Arthur, recovering his breath……”this might be fun after all”.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out he has been betrayed.... and by the people he loves the most..

The Day of Execution  
Chapter Nine

As weeks turned into months, the three friends’ relationship blossomed, and soon it was announced at Court that the Queen was with child. Arthur, of course, was the acknowledged father, but the three knew it could have been either of the two men who had fathered the child.  
“The child is ours,” Arthur told the other two. “It matters not which one of us provided the seed. The child will succeed to the throne of Camelot”.  
With Merlin almost back to full health, he had taken to carrying out small tasks for Gaius. On this beautiful morning, he was out in the meadows and forests collecting herbs to restock their pharmacy’s dwindling supplies.  
Settling himself against an old oak, Merlin closed his eyes in the warm sunshine and dozed. Presently, he was awaked from his reverie by a pricking sensation against his neck. Opening his eyes, he was confronted by Morgana, hand outstretched, controlling the magic that held a sharp knife to his throat. Merlin pushed back into the tree, rising slowly to his feet, the knife following his movement.

“What do you want, Morgana,” he grated, eyeing the knife warily.  
“Oh, come now, Merlin. Is that any way to greet an old friend”, she asked in a teasing voice. “I have nt seen you since you thwarted my attempts to kill Uther, and ended up on the pyre for practising sorcery”…..  
“Uther pardoned me for that…”, Merlin argued.  
“Yes, he did, didn’t he?” agreed Morgana. “It’s a pity he didn’t keep his end of the bargain and tried to kill you anyway”.  
She caught Merlin’s puzzled frown.  
“Oh! You didn’t know about the deal Arthur and Gaius made with Uther to free you?”  
Merlin shook his head slowly, watching the witch with distrust.  
“What deal?”, he asked.  
“Well, now, the way I heard it was Gaius and Arthur stole your magic whilst you were drugged, using a creature from the old religion”.  
“No”, interrupted Merlin. “You’re wrong..I still have magic……. But I promised not to use it inside Camelot’s borders”, he corrected her.  
“Really?” came the sardonic reply. “Then stop this”. In a blinding flash of movement, Morgana sent two throwing knives at Merlin. He raised his hands to divert their path, then screamed as they made their target, one burying itself in his shoulder, the other piercing his abdomen.”  
His knees became weak, gave way, and Merlin folded to the ground, haemorrhaging blood.  
“Where’s your magic now, Emrys”, she taunted. “You can’t even defend yourself, never mind Arthur.”

She stood over him, and nudged his body with her foot. “I will have no trouble defeating Arthur now, “ she told him… “For you are nothing without magic., and Arthur is nothing without you”.  
As she turned to walk away, Merlin ‘s eyes fluttered closed.  
***

“Gwen! Have you seen Merlin?” Arthur asked as he swept into their chambers, unfastening his swordbelt as he walked. “I can’t find him anywhere”.  
“I think he’s gathering herbs for Gaius”, Gwen told him, standing back to admire the flowers she was arranging in a vase.  
“Did Merlin bring you those, “ observed Arthur, just a little jealous. Merlin was always pleasing Gwen with thoughtful little gifts.  
Gwen laughed, “No, actually it was Gwaine”, she said.  
“Gwaine brought you flowers?”, Arthur marvelled, “Well, that’s a first.”  
“No… Gwaine brought Merlin flowers”.   
Now Arthur was truly jealous. “And why did Gwaine bring flowers for Merlin ,” he enquired sharply, feeling very possessive of his friend.  
“Apparently, Merlin treated Gwaine’s girlfriend. She had a rash and Merlin cured it…”, Gwen explained, knowing full well how Arthur would react to any competition for Merlin’s favour.  
“Oh, “ replied the King, slightly mollified. He turned on his heels and made for the door.   
“I think I’ll look for Merlin in the tavern”, he told his wife.  
“Don’t either of you come back too drunk”, Gwen warned.   
“Too drunk for what,” teased Arthur.  
“Too drunk for me”, returned Gwen with a saucy wink.

It was twilight; the time when animals are out in search of prey. Merlin could hear the approach of the Circiuds, with their clicking claws and poisoned barbs. Despite his lack of magic, Merlin knew he had one saving grace. Morgana did not know that he was not only a warlock – he was alsothe last Dragonlord.   
Searching deep inside himself for the voice he and Kilgarrah shared, Merlin tried to call his friend, but his voice was weak, and the command came out in a whisper. The circiuds drew nearer ; Merlin steeled himself for the first stinging tail.  
Suddenly he was engulfed in flame, and the light was blotted out by giant wings as Kilgarrah circled above him. Gripping Merlin firmly in his claws, causing a great deal of discomfort to the wounded warlock, Kilgarrah hoisted him up and away from danger.

 

Merlin regained consciousness in the meadow outside Camelot, with Kilgarrah standing over him protectively. He could feel no pain, and examined his body for evidence of the wounds inflicted by Morgana. They were gone.  
“Thank you”, he said to Kilgarrah.  
“It is my pleasure to serve you, young warlock”, the huge dragon told him.  
“I have lost my magic”, revealed Merlin, still reeling from that discovery.  
“Yes!” said Kilgarrah.  
“You knew?”  
“I sensed it when you lost your power: there was a great void in the magic that exists in the world.”  
“Arthur and Gaius did it……… to save me ; to protect me from Uthur”.  
“Without your magic, you cannot fulfil your destiny”, Kilgarrah murmured.  
“I know…… I must get it back. Can you take me to the Crystal Cave.?”  
“Alas, I cannot”, said the dragon. “The Crystal Cave has protective charms that even I cannot break through, placed there by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. They form no barrier to those with magic, but keep creatures such as myself from approaching”.  
“Then I must return to Camelot and persuade Arthur to help me”, Merlin told him. “Without my magic, I cannot venture into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It’s crawling with bandits.”  
***  
It was with considerable relief that Arthur saw Merlin enter the castle later that day. He ran to greet his friend , and pulled him into an unoccupied room adjacent to the Council Chamber.   
“Merlin! Where have you been. Gwen and I have searched everywhere for you”.   
Merlin stood stiffly, his arms by his side. “I was attacked by Morgana”, he told Arthur. “She told me what you… and Gaius .. had done…….. taken my magic from me.” He turned sorrowful eyes on his friend. “I couldn’t protect myself, and I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you tell me?”.  
Arthur looked down at the floor, guilt etched on his face. “I’m sorry…. But you’re the only friend I had and I couldn’t bear to lose you.”  
“I can’t live without my magic”, Merlin told him.  
“I thought… if I kept you close, I could protect you. I was going to tell you, but it never seemed the right time”. He moved towards his friend, but Merlin stepped away, then turned and made his way to the King’s chambers, where he began to gather his things., stuffing them into a canvas bag.  
Arthur was close behind him. “What are you doing?”, he asked in a low, fearful voice.  
“I’m leaving”, Merlin’s tone was implacable, his face stiff with resolve.  
Arthur reached out and grabbed his friend by the arm  
“No, please, Merlin…. Don’t go. We can get through this…. Let’s just talk about it, for God’s sake.”  
“I’m sorry”, replied the young warlock, shaking him off.….. “I have to go. I have to try to get my magic back.  
“Is that even possible?”, asked Arthur. “Where will you go?”  
“To the Valley of the Fallen Kings,” replied Merlin, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  
“I’ll come with you”, Arthur declared, turning to grab his sword and cloak.  
“No, Arthur, you’re the King now. It’s too dangerous. You can’t come… Camelot needs you..”.  
Arthur ignored him, and carried on throwing stuff into a bag. “Camelot needs both of us”, he retorted.  
They both reached the door at the same time when they were interrupted by a voice from behind them…..  
“And where do you think you’re going?” asked Gwen, a shade of irritation in her voice.   
The two young men looked at each other, then at Gwen.  
“Hunting!” they lied in unison.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is attempting to get his magic back, when Morgana comes upon him and Arthur in a compromising situation. Things are looking bad for the two..... how will they survive to prevent Morgana realising her plan to take over Camelot.? And what part does Merlin play in her wicked scheme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this rather racy story of Merlin and Arthur. Comments are invited...

** The Day of Execution **

** Chapter Ten **

 

Having raided the kitchen for supplies,  the two young men were still arguing whilst they saddled their horses. 

“I’m going alone”, insisted Merlin.  “You are the King; Camelot needs you”.

“You need me more just now”, countered Arthur, being just as stubborn as his friend.

“The Valley of the Fallen Kings is almost a day’s journey…… and  its dangerous”, Merlin warned.

“I know, that’s why I’m coming along”, said Arthur.

“Dollophead!”

“Clotpole!”

Neither of them noticed the stableboy sweeping the floor, not two yards from where they stood.  They didn’t notice him gaze after them as they left Camelot, and then hurry off into the woods…..

 

Evening found the pair sitting round a campfire in the forest, having eaten some of their cheese, ham and bread… they lay on their blankets, gazing into the fire, both lost in their own thoughts. 

Presently, a shiver ran through Merlin.  Arthur noticed and drew his friend into the shelter of his arms.  “You’re cold”.

“No”, answered Merlin…”I’m scared…… Why didn’t you tell me you had taken my magic?  Why did you lie…… and what will I do if I can’t get it back?”

“I’m sorry,” murmured Arthur….” I really am.  Its just that…..”

“What…?”

“I couldn’t think of another way to save you”.

“But you did save me…. Later, from the pyre….. and you killed your father”.

Athur grimaced at that..”He deserved it……. He hurt you…”  The anger that Arthur felt on that awful day possessed him again. 

He pulled Merlin closer, then pushed him onto his back on the blanket, pinning him there with his body.

Merlin struggled, but Arthur held him down while he possessed his mouth, a hard, uncompromising kiss that grew tender and soft….

Merlin moaned and opened his lips, granting entry for Arthur’s probing tongue.

The desire that Arthur could always arouse in him burned through Merlin’s body.  He pressed himself against that taut, toned physique, feeling the hardness developing in Arthur’s groin.  Merlin slipped his hand down, underneath the breeches and his light fingers brushed against an erect penis. 

Arthur gasped at his touch, then with a swift movement, pushed himself back to remove Merlin’s breeches , revealing an organ similarly aroused.  He continued to undress him, unti l Merlin lay before him, completely naked . 

Arthur began placing kisses on Merlin’s neck, on his throat, and down until his tongue wrapped around a taut nipple and played with it, rolling and sucking and tenderly nibbling.

Underneath him, he could feel Merlin trembling and gasping,  shuddering as his pleasure mounted.  Moving down Merlin’s body, he took the engorged penis in his hand, stroking it lightly from tip to stem, sending the man underneath him into ecstacies.  Then he placed it in his mouth, caressing the head with his tongue, probing the hole with his tongue and sucking gently whilst his fingers moved up and down, faster and faster until Merlin convulsed ,  groaning his name, and ejaculated into Arthur’s mouth.  

Arthur moved up to Merlin s head, gazing into eyes turned almost black with passion.  He placed his mouth over Merlin’s, and Merlin drank his own seed, delivered to him from Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur turned him face down on the blanket and brought up his hips.  Merlin’s bottom fitted beautifully into Arthur’s folded body.  He slipped a finger into his anus, and Merlin flinched.  He slipped in another, and began to massage the area inside.  Merlin was gasping and trembling beneath him.  He removed his hose in a swift movement.  Grasping Merlin’s hips, he brought his body closer, and plunged into him, at first gently, then harder and harder until they both exploded  in mutual climax.

  Afterwards, they lay entwined together –  content just to be close.  Then Arthur led Merlin down to the river, the pair of them naked, and he washed him, lathering his entire body with soap and his fingers, sliding over that smooth skin , tangling in his hair, and pulling him close so that their bodies, slick and wet,  were almost welded together with water tension.  Despite losing his magic, Merlin found that he felt happier than he had in months.  Exhausted from the day’s  exertions,  they lay down on the mossy bank and snuggled together under blankets.

 ***

In the early dawn light, Merlin opened his eyes slowly, trying to locate whatever had woken him.  He was lying in Arthur’s arms, but the blanket that covered them had gone.  Raising a hand to shade his eyes, he blinked into the sunlight, gasping with fear and embarrassment at the sight of Morgana, leering down at him, blanket in hand.

“You really are a beautiful boy , aren’t you , Merlin?  That was the first thing I noticed about you when you arrived in Camelot.  I see Arthur noticed too”, and she cast a look of disdain at her half-brother. 

Digging an elbow into Arthur’s side to alert him to their predicament  was met with no response.  His lover continued to sleep deeply.

Morgana gave a soft laugh..”Oh, he can’t help you.  He is as defenceless as you.”

Merlin made to grab for something to cover his nakedness, but Morgana stilled him with a flash of gold from her eyes.  He sank back, unable to move or speak whilst she regarded him from head to toe, a slow smile stealing across her face. 

“I’ ve no idea how you survived those knife wounds I inflicted on you, but now I’m glad that you did. …      I  have  just had a wonderful idea.”, she told him, reaching down to stroke his cheek with her hand…. “And you are key to it.”

 ***

A bucket of water thrown in his face brought Arthur spluttering from his sleep.   He woke to pain in his arms and upper body, and slowly came to the realisation that he was suspended from a beam, tied there by his wrists, in some kind of dark dwelling.

In front of him,  Morgana, an evil grin on her face, was toying with her knife, turning it in her fingers.

“Hello, brother”, she said with an evil smile.  “I had heard that you were sleeping with your servant, but frankly, I just couldn’t believe it….. the great Arthur Pendragon………. What would Uther say?.... and then, to find you two curled up together like babes in the wood, Well… it must be my lucky day… But not yours,  I’m afraid.”

“Where’s Merlin!?  What have you done with him?”, snarled Arthur, twisting in his bonds.

“Oh, he’s here…. He’s fine…for the moment.   So, you really do care about him?”

Arthur glared at his sister, but didn’t answer.

Morgana gave a tinkling laugh….and drew back the curtain behind her to reveal Merlin , totally naked and bound by his hands and feet to Morgana’s bed.  His eyes were closed , his face pale,  skin almost translucent against the red satin cover. 

“He is still under my enchantment, but soon Merlin will awake to pleasures he did not know existed.  And he will be a willing participant, because he will believe that he is making love to you, Arthur …..or maybe to Gwen,”  and she laughed again.

“But don’t worry, dear brother, we won’t exclude you from the fun.  Every feeling, every emotion Merlin experiences will also be felt by you……… including his death when I have achieved my purpose”

“And what is that?” Arthur breathed, hardly daring to hear the answer.

“An heir for Camelot… a magical child”., declared Morgana.

She turned and muttered a spell over Merlin, then turned back to Arthur and enchanted him also.  From then onwards, Arthur was an unwilling spectator to events, unable to speak or help his lover.

Merlin stirred on the bed….his long, dark eyelashes fluttered open,  revealing cerulean blue eyes.   At first he appeared confused to find himself bound, but when he perceived Morgana hovering over him, he smiled.

“Is this some new game, Arthur”, he  asked playfully pulling at his ropes.

Morgana slipped off her gown, and got onto the bed, kneeling over her prey, with her long hair cascading down around her shoulders.  She took Merlin’s face in her hands and  gazed down at him.

“You must be the most beautiful man I have ever set eyes upon, Merlin, “ she told him, then trilled with amusement as a blush spread over his face and chest. 

 Arthur was amazed that Merlin did not realise he was being bedded by Morgana;  that he imagined he was with Arthur in their bed in Camelot.

He knew this, because he felt whatever Merlin felt, and now Morgana was tracing circles on Merlin’s chest, and laying kisses on his throat.   Her fingers found a nipple and played with it, stroking, and pulling and pinching….

Then she brought her tongue into play, licking, stroking, sucking , delighted to feel Merlin trembling under her.  She moved back to his head, ruffling his hair stroking his face, then taking his lips in her own, gently forcing his lips open and exploring his mouth with her tongue…. 

Merlin groaned.  Arthur groaned…  and tried to bite it back.  It was the most exquisite torture to witness  his friend being ravished by Morgana, yet he could not help responding to the feelings that experience aroused.

Reaching to the nearby stand, Morgana dipped her hand into a pot of  honey, and massaged Merlin’s chest and abdomen, then she lowered her head and proceeded to lick the sweet, sticky substance  from his body. 

Merlin was now writhing with desire,  trembling in every part of his body.

“Oh, Arthur”,  he gasped……….” Oh, my God…. “

Morgan threw a glance over her shoulder at Arthur…..”I think he likes it”, she trilled…….

Morgana sat back on her heels, and taking another dip into the pot, spread honey liberally over Merlin’s hardening penis, then she brought her mouth  to his organ, licking from shaft to root; sucking gently at his testicles buried in their nest of silky hair.

“Arthur, Arthur, please…..”begged Merlin, desperate for relief.  But Arthur was suffering the same fate, whilst suspended from the beam.

He was almost as grateful as Merlin when Morgana placed the throbbing, erect penis inside her and began to slowly move against Merlin’s thrusts. 

He was gasping now, losing any semblance of control,  but Morgana  was  also reaching the peak of her desire.   They climaxed together, Merlin screaming Arthur’s name.  And Arthur spent his seed in his hose.

Afterwards, Morgana cut Merlin’s bonds, certain that the spell was strong enough to hold him to her.  She swapped places, so that she lay under his lean and toned body,  and allowed him to make love to her and mount her several times over the next few hours. 

Arthur was in hell, seeing and hearing , and feeling Merlin making love to Morgana……even though he believed it was Gwen he was fucking.

Both young men were exhausted when  Morgana declared  the evening a success.  Merlin fell back into deep sleep.

“How can you be sure you have conceived”, Arthur grated in anger and jealousy.

“I am a High Priestess, brother.  I know when I’m with child.”

“And now, just one more task, and I will be on my way to Camelot to declare you, Arthur, are dead, and I am the rightful heir.  She slipped on her dress, then approached Arthur, pulling the Ring of Office from his finger, and placing it on her own.

She approached a shelf at the rear of the hovel, and removed a small vial containing a black, thick substance.  Returning to the bed, where Merlin now lay in fitful slumber, she kissed him full on the mouth, before forcing  the liquid between his lips.

“This is poor recompense for the gift you have bestowed on me this night,  sweet Merlin,  but I cannot allow you to live”.

 “The poison will inflict such pain, that you will welcome death when it comes”, she promised .

Morgana watched expressionless whilst Merlin began to shudder and convulse as the poison coursed through him, then  she turned her attention to Arthur.

“You and your father have condemned so many of my kind to die in the fire”, she told him.  “Now it’s your turn to suffer that death.  I have enchanted a fire bomb to explode in this place  after I leave.  But you will have enough time to witness your lover die at my hand” .

She threw a heavy cloak around her shoulders,  and moved towards the door.  Reaching it, she turned,  giving  Arthur a look of absolute hatred..…..”Goodbye, brother”.

 

 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has achieved her primary objective in conceiving a magical heir for Camelot.... but she has inflicted her worst on Arthur and Merlin. What can Arthur do to save his friend and regain his kingdom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt.............. its supposed to...  
> A bit too much angst...Is there any such thing??  
> Comments please.

 

 

The Day of Execution.

 

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Arthur waited a short while to be certain that Morgana was not returning. He could not bear to watch Merlin writing in torment on the bed. He certainly could not watch him die. In desperation Arthur examined his bonds and tested them for strength. It was impossible to loosen the knots, no matter how he struggled. His eyes roamed the room, looking for anything that might help him escape before Merlin perished in front of him. A glint at his feet caught his attention; the knife that Morgana had used to release Merlin from his bonds whilst she made him her plaything.

Straining and stretching, Arthur managed to shuffle the knife onto the top of his boot. He had a little party trick he used to show off with in Camelot. He placed a sword upon his boot, then, with a flick of his foot, threw it into the air and caught it. Arthur had never tried this trick with a slender throwing knife, but he hoped to hell it would work now. He tried to compensate for the difference in weight and length of the knife, but his first three attempts failed and he had to struggle to drag the knife back into position. He was acutely aware that Merlin’s breathing was becoming harsh and laboured…. Not a good sign, and it did nothing for his concentration. Making one huge effort, he flicked the knife into the air with his foot, sending it spinning upwards……… and this time, he caught it.

Arthur made short work of severing his bonds and rushing to Merlin’s side. Gripping the young man’s shoulders he shook him roughly, calling his name, and swearing….. Eventually he got a response,; Merlin attempted to open his eyes…..

“Where are we?”……. oh, God, it hurts…” he whimpered…

“Doesn’t matter now, “ Arthur told him. “You’ ve been poisoned by Morgana. Tell me what to do…. How can I help?”…

“Too late….” whispered Merlin, his voice failing, as he vomited a mouthful of dark blood and bile.

“No! I can help! Tell me what to do”… Arthur begged, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t let you die.”

Merlin’s reply was so weak, Arthur had to put his ear to his friend’s lips to catch it. “Crystal cave”…..

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s clothes from where Morgana had dumped them, and dressed him quickly, trying to ignore the gasps of pain , and spasms that wracked his body. The worst was when he lifted Merlin onto his shoulders, and felt him slump into unconsciousness again.

The two men had discussed the location of the Crystal Cave on the journey, so within a short time of leaving Morgana’s hut, Arthur found the route again . Without their horses, Arthur was forced to make the journey on foot, carrying Merlin, and he knew that time was running out for his friend. Even though Merlin was not a heavy burden, Arthur found himself needing to rest after two hours of toiling through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

Arthur knew that he was near his goal, but he could not make his feet carry him one more step. Exhausted, he sank to his knees and gently settled Merlin on the ground beside him. He was shocked to see the change in his appearance: Merlin’s gorgeous eyes were closed and sunken….. his face chalk-white, his lips dry and caked with blood.. He lay limply where Arthur had laid him, not moving, ……hardly breathing.

. In truth, Arthur was almost frightened to touch him, in case he hastened his demise, but he attempted to raise Merlin’s head and force some water between his dry lips. The water dribbled out from the side of his mouth. There was no response from his lover……. Nothing. 

Arthur bit his lip to keep tears at bay, and with utmost gentleness gathered his body in his arms. Merlin’s predicament had given Arthur new strength. He was functioning on adrenaline alone in his desperation to get to the Crystal Cave in time to save Merlin’s life. The quest was no longer about regaining the lost magic…. It was about life itself.

Shortly he came upon the cleft in the rock that signalled the cave entrance, though the actual Crystal Cave was further inside the rocky outcrop. Arthur’s legs were weakening, and he stumbled several times, but he ploughed on, determined not to stop until Merlin was safe in the heart of the cave.

The beauty of the cave brought a gasp from Arthur. Every surface gleamed with light and hummed with power. All the colours of the spectrum blazed from every direction, the vision was surreal.

He lay Merlin on the soft earth, and took off his own quilted jacket to cover him. Now that they had reached their destination, Arthur’s emotions let go. Drawing Merlin to him, he kissed the pale cheeks, and brushed his fingers through the blood-matted hair. He traced the outline of the beautiful , full lips that only yesterday had joined with his…..

Merlin lay like a broken doll in his arms.  Arthur lowered his head and let the tears fall, having no strength left to fight them. Eventually, feeling physically and emotionally drained, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Long hours passed, then Arthur awoke with a guilty jerk. How could he sleep when Merlin was ……… he couldn’t even think the word, he couldn’t accept that it might happen.

“I can’t lose him!!” he yelled , to the silent, unresponsive cave…”he’s my friend.”

Feeling a slight movement in his arms he looked down.  Merlin’s eyes were open, but unfocused.

He clutched at Arthur’s arm. “Just hold me”, he begged softly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Arthur wound his arms even closer around his lover.

“Don’t leave me, Merlin. Please… stay with me”, Arthur begged….. then, in a whisper, “I love you”.

Merlin gave a ghost of a smile. “I know”, he answered.

His eyes closed, and Arthur knew he was alone………..


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's attempt to save Merlin's life has ended in failure, and now he's out for revenge.

THE DAY OF EXECUTION

Chaper Twelve.

 

How long he sat with Merlin clasped to him, Arthur did not know. All he knew was that he found it impossible to leave his friend alone, and equally impossible to take his body back to Camelot.

Camelot…….. without Merlin by his side. It was unthinkable. Nothing mattered anymore; not his Kingdom, not his throne, not even Gwen. He was filled with a grief so powerful, it was a physical pain. He was grateful for the pain… it blocked out other feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

Just for a moment , he considered not going back to Camelot: simply staying here in the Crystal Cave in a fitting tomb for Merlin. He would build a coffin from the crystal, encasing Merlin forever in the magical substance.

His thoughts wandered to their first meeting: “I would never have a friend who could be such an ass”, he had told the Prince. Looking back, Arthur realised that Merlin had him from day one…. That cheeky grin, that insolence, so politely delivered, the reckless bravado. “There’s something about you, Merlin”.. Well, there was a lot about Merlin, much of which they had discovered together, and their shared experience over the years had bonded them in a relationship that was more than friends, more than brothers….. lovers.

And now he’d lost him.

Slowly, a feeling of anger began to boil in his stomach, replacing the grief, developing into a rage for vengeance that Arthur had never felt before. It filled him up and spilled over, demanding release. “MORGANA!!! I’ll KILL YOU FOR THIS!” he yelled, and the sound reverberated around the chamber, echoing back to him………. “KILL YOU… KILL YOU…”

He settled Merlin’s body on the ground, and covered it with his jacket….. how strange that he wanted to protect him from the elements when they could not trouble him any more.. He lowered his head to kiss the cold, unfeeling lips,,,,,,,,”I will avenge you, Merlin”, he promised, “and then I will return.”

. ***

Merlin was travelling along a dark tunnel towards a distant bright light. The strange thing was, he seemed to be floating, not actually walking. He looked down at his feet, but could see nothing. He gazed ahead, to the rapidly expanding circle of light that seemed to be rushing towards him.

He felt surprisingly happy, light, freed from all cares, and there was that feeling of being loved that he had when he was with Arthur, cradled in his arms, protected and content. Merlin hurried towards the light.

He was lying on the hard ground, surrounded by a gorgeous display of shifting colours….he blinked, trying to orient himself. Then he realised he was in the Crystal Cave. He looked around for Arthur, but there was no sign of his friend, except for Arthur ‘s red quilted jacket that was covering him.

Pushing the jacket aside, Merlin attempted to rise, and found that he was unable to do so………even moving his arms was beyond him. He had never felt so weak, and now he had no magic to help him.

“Arthur!” His throat was hoarse, his call barely a whisper that hardly disturbed the air. Never had he needed his friend more.

“Merlin”

He raised his head and picked out a shadowy figure . His father, Balinor.

“Father? Are you here?…Are you real?”

“Real or imagined, dead or alive.. these things are not important. You must listen to your father, who loves you. Do not give up, Merlin. You must try..”

“What’s the point? The battle is already over, Morgana has won”.

“Not if you fight it, Merlin. Not if you let hope into your heart.”

“I have lost my magic!”

“Merlin, you were born of magic……. You cannot lose who you are”.

“But how do I find myself again.?”

“You must rest now, my son. Rest and heal, and soon you will be reborn into the light”.

***

“Gaius!” The elderly physician almost dropped the vial he was filling as Gwen entered his chambers in great haste.

“My Lady”, he turned, placing the vial safely in its stand. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”.

“Have you seen Merlin, or Arthur”, she asked anxiously.

“Not for two or three days….. I saw them leave the castle on horseback together.”

“Yes… they said they were going hunting, but Gaius, I’m worried. Arthur hasn’t stayed away overnight since we were wed, and I’m really concerned something might have happened to them”.

“Oh, I can assure you, something has indeed happened to them”, came a voice from behind her.

Gwen spun around. “Morgana!”

“My Lady”, replied the sorceress, dropping a mock curtsey.

“What have you done, Morgana?”, demanded Gaius, his voice dark with anger.

“Why, Gaius, you misjudge me. I have n’t done anything at all. I came across your husbands “ she cast a sly look at Gwen, “in the forest. They had been attacked by bandits, and were fatally injured. Arthur gave me this…” and she showed them the King’s Seal on her finger.

The two just stared at her , barely taking in what she had told them.

“They’re dead!”, gasped Gwen, sinking to a chair as her legs gave way beneath her.

“I don’t believe you, Morgana”, declared Gaius. “This is just the kind of thing you would say to try to take the throne of Camelot”.

“Then believe this”, snapped the witch, nastily, and threw him a bundle of red cloth.  Gaius opened it up, noting the bloodstains that marked Merlin’s neckerchief. He recognised it as the one he wore the day he left Camelot.

The old man staggered a little with the shock, and clung to the balustrade by the stair. He seemed to shrink in front of their eyes, deeply grieved by what Morgana had told them.

Gwen too recognised the article in Gaius’ hands and burst into heartbroken sobs.

Morgana was expressionless….. there was not the slightest hint of remorse on her features.

“As I am the last surviving Pendragon, I claim the throne of Camelot”, Morgana declared. Then turning to Gaius..”Send for Geoffrey of Monmouth. We will hold the ceremony tomorrow.”

 

***

Arthur had no sense of how long he had remained in the Crystal Cave, which meant he had no idea of the start that Morgana had on him. Weak from hunger, he was running on the last of his energy reserves, but forced himself to keep going.

In truth, he was fuelled by rage, and a resolve to make Morgana pay for what she had done. Normally, a trip to Camelot from the Valley of the Fallen Kings could be attempted in a little over half a day, but his pace was slow, with frequent stumbles.

Luckily, there were several streams running through the forest, so he had plentiful supplies of water.

At last, as evening was falling, Arthur crested a small rise, and saw Camelot spread out before him.

Everything seemed peaceful. He could just pick out the villagers going about their business, and the traders packing up their wares for the night.

Arthur gave a huge sigh of relief. At least, Morgana hadn’t burned the town down yet. As he stepped out on the final part of his journey, he gained strength from imagining what he would do when he at last caught up with his sister.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is all lost? Will Morgana claim the throne of Camelot? Will she bring back magic to the city? And how will Arthur continue without his Merlin?

The Day of Execution

Chapter Thirteen

The light in the Crystal Cave never changed; it was produced by the reflections of millions of crystals that lined every rocky surface. Day and night were the same inside the confines of the cavern, so when Merlin struggled from sleep, he had no idea what day it was , or what time it was.

He sat up, feeling slightly groggy, but relieved to find the agony he had been suffering had evaporated. In its place was a kind of joy, of peace, and that kind of internal elation that told him his magic was back.

To test the notion, he cupped his hands and muttered a quick spell. A pleased smile lit his face as he parted his fingers, releasing the beautiful butterfly he had conjured.

He rose to his feet and approached the crystals nearest to him, tentatively at first, then with growing confidence. The images they projected were ambiguous: past, present or future, he could not tell.

He saw Arthur, carrying Merlin in his arms; then another of the pair of them lying together in the Crystal Cave, Arthur’s jacket over Merlin. He saw Morgana seated on the throne of Camelot, wearing a crown adorned with precious jewels; he saw Gwen, imprisoned in her chambers , pacing anxiously up and down, and he saw Arthur, creeping stealthily towards Camelot, sword in hand.

  Other visions showed himself on the high balcony over the Throne Room, yelling out to someone below; Arthur lying injured or unconscious on a floor somewhere in the Citadel; and Gaius, sitting at the table in his chambers looking very sad and old.

Merlin knew he had to get back to Camelot ; he had to protect his friends from the evil works of Morgana. The first task was to find a form of transport – he was pretty certain that their horses would have returned to Camelot on their own, or perhaps been stolen by bandits. If he was to thwart Morgana’s plans and protect Arthur, he must get to Camelot quickly.

Thanking his ancestors for the powers bestowed upon him, Merlin raised his voice to call for Kilgarrah.

***

Gaius was sitting in Merlin’s bedroom, on Merlin’s bed. He felt closer to his boy here, and he had lost interest in preparing potions and remedies. In many ways, he wished he had gone before Merlin, to avoid the grief and pain he was suffering now, but he realised that was purely selfish, since Merlin would surely have mourned for him.

He feared for the future of Camelot and its citizens once Morgana had taken the throne. The entwined destinies of Arthur and Merlin , and even Albion now lay in the dust.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the door to his chambers opening very quietly, and the approach of a hooded figure, until Merlin’s arms were around him.

“Merlin!!! We thought you were dead!, Gaius exclaimed, cluthing at the young man with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, well. Perhaps I was….. but I have been reborn in the Crystal Cave,” Merlin told him. “What has happened here? What is Morgana planning”.

“Morgana deceived us. She told us that Arthur, and you, had perished at the hands of bandits. She said Arthur gave her the Royal Seal and she has arranged for the coronation today.”

But Merlin only took in half of what Gaius had said. “Arthur is dead!” he repeated, bleakly, feeling his whole world come crashing down.”

Then a thought occurred to him, misty, half-remembered images. If Arthur was dead, who was it that carried Merlin to the Crystal Cave and covered him with his jacket?? Who was it that held and comforted him as he passed to the other realm…… who was it that whispered in his ear…”I love you”.

Merlin straightened up, his features full of resolve. “That’s not true! Arthur lives and he is here somewhere in Camelot”.

At that moment, a knock came at the door, and Sir Leon poked his head into Gaius’ chambers.

“Gaius?”.

Gaius looked at Merlin and put his finger to his lips. He rose from the bed and , closing the door behind him, joined Leon in the main chamber.

“Yes, Sir Leon”.

“The Lady Morgana has requested your presence in the Throne Room , Gaius”, the knight told him in apologetic voice. “and she sent me to escort you”.

“I see “, said Gaius, with a swift glance back towards the room he had just vacated.

Merlin was listening with his ear pressed to the door. It seemed that time had run out and he was still struggling to come up with a plan. Giving Leon and Gaius a few minutes head start, Merlin followed to the Throne Room, dodging behind pillars and into alcoves to avoid detection. As he neared the Throne Room he veered off and took the stairs up to the locked mezzanine floor. The lock proved no obstacle, and soon Merlin had a vantage view of the scene below.

Gaius was ushered into the room by Sir Leon.

“Well, My Lady, what do you want of me?” Gaius challenged.

“I need witnesses to this event, Gaius. You should be honoured to be here”, Morgana told him, her face alight and eyes gleaming with the success of her plan.

“Sir Leon, bring Gwen to the Throne Room”, she instructed. “You mean ‘the Queen’”, Leon corrected her.

“There will be only one Queen of Camelot, Leon. As I am the last Pendragon by birth, and have the Royal Seal, I expect your allegiance”.

Seeing no alternative, Leon bowed and left the room to carry out Morgana’s orders.

Shortly he returned, with a clearly distraught Gwen.

“My Lady”, smirked Morgana, rising from the throne and approaching her former maid. “I trust you are well….. your quarters must be more comfortable than a cell, I’m sure”.

Morgana looked around at the assembled witnesses. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth stood by the throne, the crown in his hands, a group of selected courtiers were gathered towards the front of the room, talking in whispers and casting furtive looks at the soon-to-be Ruler of Camelot, and Leon, Gaius and Gwen.

“Secure the room,” she ordered the guards standing by the door. Stalking to the throne, she seated herself upon it, and surveyed her audience, then she turned to the Court Historian and Archivist, “Get on with it”.

Geoffrey was taken aback by this insolence, but nevertheless proceeded. “Do you solemnly swear……….”

“Yes!, yes!, and yes!”, Morgana shot back….. “Get on to the important bit”.

The old gentleman frowned, then intoned “By the power vested in me, I proclaim you, Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot”., and he placed the crown on her head, pressing it down firmly.

Morgana waited for the court to respond with “God Save the Queen”, but there was an embarrassing silence.

Anger rose within her. She would never be Queen in reality while Gwen and her unborn child remained in Camelot. She scowled, and rose to her feet. “Leave us”, she instructed the courtiers, Geoffrey and Sir Leon.

Gwen and Gaius also turned towards the door. “Not you….. “, she told them. “We have unfinished business”.

Gwen flashed an alarmed look at Gaius. He moved closer to her, and put a comforting arm around her. Leon looked back anxiously. “Perhaps I should stay, My Lady”, he offered Gwen.

“Sir Leon!” commanded Morgan. “Leave my presence…. …now!”

Gwen gave her friend a brief nod, indicating he should go. After all, who could protect her from Morgana’s magic.

Once they were alone, Morgana turned her attention to Gwen.

“What have I ever done that you should hate me so much”, protested Gwen, thinking back to the Morgana who was once her friend.

“Its not what you have done, “ Morgana told her…”its what you are going to do. You and that brat you carry are a threat. I’m sorry, Gwen, but I can’t allow you to live”.

Watching from above, Merlin readied himself to thwart Morgana’s magic, but then two things happened…… one of which was perceived by Merlin alone.

As he rose to his feet, and called his magic to bear on Morgana, Merlin suddenly noticed a faint blue mist emanate from Gwen, surrounding her and Gaius.

And Arthur, roaring, burst into the Throne Room from the posterior chambers.

Morgana whirled , taken off guard, but before she could use magic to protect herself, Arthur felled her with one sweep of Excalibur.

Standing over her body, he felt a pang of guilt, but then remembered the agony she had inflicted on Merlin, and the vengeance she was about to exact on Gwen and their unborn child.

“Goodbye, Morgana”, he said, quietly. “You should not have tried to kill my family.”

“Arthur!” Merlin and Gwen shouted simultaneously. Arthur whirled around at hearing Merlin’s voice.

It just couldn’t be! He had seen Merlin die…. He had mourned him. But he had to believe the evidence of his eyes….Merlin was hailing him from the Mezzanine, looking very much alive.

That evening, after all the hugging and kissing and welcoming back had been enjoyed, the three of them were once again alone in their chambers, happy to be reunited.

Arthur knew that Merlin was completely unaware of the events that took place in Morgana’s hut; unaware that Morgana was carrying his child when she died.

And Arthur was unaware that the child that Gwen carried had magic powers and had used them to protect her mother.

Both young men decided to keep their knowledge to themselves, that there was nothing to be gained by divulging these secrets.

Later as they were preparing for bed, Merlin slipped on his boots and made for the door.

“Where are you going, Merlin”, asked Gwen, mystified.

“I’ve just had a revelation”, Merlin told her with a grin.

“I think you’ll enjoy it. It involves honey”.

THE END (for now)


End file.
